yes I have REAL vampire friends
by spongiezero
Summary: who is her vampire and who is her werewolf. A vampire knight twist .. what the hell is a TWIRIGHT and why is Yuuki so in to it? .. Romance but with a hilarious twist into it.


**HELLO READER! XD**

**This is my first fanfic .. please tell me if it's lame or not :) .. **

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO IN ANY WAY **

**This FANFIC continues from the last chapter of La Corda D'oro .. I haven't read it in a while so i'm sorry for the lack of facts I have .. and sorry for the wrong grammars :P**

Hino ran clumsily to the window, her hair bouncing as she moves inches closer to the window, as she opened the curtains a ray of sun shine hits her face.

"What a beautiful Monday morning" she said with a smile as bright as the sunshine. It wasn't surprising how happy she is right now. Len, the man he likes the most likes her as well. It has only been a weekend since they started dating and every moment she just kept getting happier.

After eating breakfast she hurried outside her house and waiting for her was a blue haired bishounen "Tsukimori-kun did you wait long?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a moment "not really it's okay" he said a bit red.

"So why did you want to walk to school together? Do you want something?" Hino asked as she turned to start walking.

Len took a moment to answer her "Why is it weird to walk to school with your boyfriend?" he said still red.

Hino still felt embarrassed thinking of Tsukimori as his boyfriend.

"i didn't say it was weird" she said trying to hide her embarrassement.

A few witty exchange of comments passed by until they arrived at the train station.

Hino walked in front of Len facing him a bit far from each other, she was explaining something to Len "as I said the rat didn't cross the road it w-" not looking where she was going she bumped into a person

"hey watch where your going" the guy said. She turned around and said "i'm sorry" while bowing her head. When she raised her head she saw that the person she bumped into was a music student at Seiso Academy a lot of things popped into her head like.

"oh shoot a music student he'll see that Len and I are taking the train together" and "what if he spreads a rumor around" and even worse "Len would get looked down upon on dating a Gen Ed student what should I do Len might leave me if that happens". As this thoughts run through her head a familiar voice echoed.

"I'm sorry she wasn't paying attention" it was Len saying sorry to music student.

The guy quickly recognized Len "Oh Len it's me Nishikawa we were in the same class together in 1st year" he said. "Is that Kahoko Hino?" the guy peeked at Hino's face

"It is you, Oh I'm sorry about that I thought it was someone looking for trouble".

Hino sighed in relief. "Len actually saved me back there" she thought to herself.

Len looked at his watch "Excuse us but we're kind of in a hurry. Kahoko let's go".

"oh okay" Hino replied to Len. "i'm sorry again Nishikawa-san" she said bowing to the guy.

"oh I see are you two dating now right?" The guy joked.

Kahoko didn't know what to say various of things popped in her head again like "what should I say we'll Len be mad if I said yes? Or will he be more mad if I said no? What should I do!".

Len grabbed her hand gently.

"Yes we are" he said without a second thought and ran to the train.

As the train moved faster and faster the silenced air was getting more awkward for them.

"are you mad?" Hino asked breaking the silence.

"not really" he said looking away indifferently.

She was sure that something was upsetting Len "it's obvious that you upset"

"what, are you psychic now?" Len said with a cold tone.

"hey tsukimori-kun there's a flying two headed pig wearing a tutu and an eyepatch outside" Kahoko said.

Len turned around to look the way Kahoko was pointing "that's just rid—" before Len could even finish what he was about to say Kahoko pinched both of his cheeks to make him look at him.

"what are yo-" Len interrupted.

"Tsukimori-kun whatever I did I'm sorry okay? So please stop sulking" Kahoko apologetically said to him.

Len looked at her for a moment and thought "why does she have to be so cute when she's serious".

He gently rest his hand to hers and pulled them out from his aching cheeks and defeatedly sighed.

"I was so naive" Len said with a frown

Kahoko felt like she was going to fall in a huge pit when she heard those words from him.

"to believe the flying two headed pig" Len added with a smile.

Kahoko raised her head with relief "so you're not mad anymore?"

"i guess the pinch in the cheeks is all that I needed" Len joked.

Kahoko giggled "i guess I know the weakness of the Great Tsukimori-sama"

"But i'm kinda pissed that my cheeks are hurting right now though" Len said.

"oh uh sorry about that tsukimori-kun are you alright?" Kahoko said with a worried tone

"i'll let it pass with one condition" Len said.

"sure anything just as long as I can do it" Kahoko said a little hesitant.

Len looked at her then looked at the floor beet red.

"If anyone asks you if we're going out please don't hesitate to say yes." He said embarassed.

Kahoko smiled and sighed in relief.

"phew I thought you were gonna make me humiliate myself in the train tsukimori-kun" she replied.

She looked towards Len and saw him staring at her straight in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she said without thinking.

"can you do one more thing for me?" Len asked seriously.

Kahoko got a bit nervous with his sudden seriousness

"hey you said only one condition" she replied trying to lift up the mood.

"don't think of it as a condition you can say no if you want" Len replied.

"okay what is it?" Kahoko replied.

Len stared at her for a second and looked the other way.

"can you call me Len instead of Tsukimori?". Kahoko didn't respond "you could say no if you don't want to" Len added a bit dissapointed.

"Len" a gentle voice whispered.

Len looked at her. He saw Kahoko looking straight at him with a smile on her face.

"Len" Kahoko repeated.

"yeah?" Len replied with a smile

"Len" Kahoko repeated again.

"Hey don't keep repeating my name" Len said.

"Len" Kahoko said not listening.

"cut it out" Len said embarassed.

"LEN!" Kahoko shouted.

Len shut Kahoko's mouth using his hand "shh Not so loud Kahoko" he said.

Kahoko laughed carelessly

**thanks for reading**

**This is the first part of MUSIC WITH HEART**

**i'll be uploading more if people who read it liked it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :))**


End file.
